Demi-chaosgod adventures: Chapter 1
WikiaLord's back and this time has something new uphis sleeve. I would like to thank Meshakhad for introducing me to Warhammer Prologue Play song when told http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3oX-Kcx2BAc 'Hold them back whatever you do, do not let them escape' roared Zeus.'' You think Hades and the rest of us aren't trying brother'' shouted Poseidon back. Crash , all the gods were suddenly flung back.'No, no , noo' muttered Zeus.Laughing was booming through Olympus , as temples and whole palaces'' crumbled and tumbled off Olympus crushing human's turned corpse and causing chaos below in the streets of Manhattan! (Play song now) 'I think you mean yes , yes , yes , and now prepare for the end is coming soon and now how about we show you that future ha'' ha , enjoy.'' Then another voice was speaking. '' Nurgles plagues shall cover this planet , Malal shall spread deceit and treachery , Tzeentch's sorcerers''' numbers and followers will grow along with the rest of ours. Slannesh will make whole cities into slave armies and I Khorne will create a war that will rage for many , many years.Our daemon hordes shall burn this ball of dirt to ashes leaving only chaos and death, and Olympus itself shall crumble along with Asgard and the Duat. Brother against brother , father against son , friend against friend , titans free to cause chaos , the very earth at war against humanity , and all thanks to you with your greed and ignorance.The chaos gods are back , and this time if we go down we take all gods with us, no matter what pantheon they are !'' ' ''Your mad , and all you are are upstarts who cannot fully comprehend the true powers of '''Olympus! Now'' yelled Zeus all the gods giving all their power temporarily to forge a weapon as they use it on the chaos gods... (stop song) Chapter One: I Get Claimed! Derek's P.O.V '' ''14 years later: ''Dodge , cut , dodge , stab , that was what Percy was teaching us today in the sword fighting arena and by now the whole Hermes cabin were fed up , as they were all bored of the same move and wanted to learn something new. '' Does this guy know any other moves other than this. I whispered to my friend Jason who like me had not been claimed yet. Just wait I helped Travis and Connor set up a little joke on the so called savior of Olympus.'' he whispered back.Suddenly , as if on cue Percy went flinging up into the sky still holding riptide , and this was when I realized that there was a huge bag of magnets stuck to the roof of the arena. Then the whole arena went silent , and then someone started giggling followed by another , then another , eventually the whole arena were laughing their heads off , with more people coming in to see what all the laughing was about before joining in themselves , the whole camp must have been there by now. When suddenly it happened.It was hard to explain but the symbol above my head seemed to keep changing between a scythe, a desert storm , a horned helmet and a symbol that was sort of wavy with an eye in the center.' All hail Derek Qward , son of Tzeentch of the forbidden ones. Grandson of Kronos and Loki , great-grandson of Set.as Chiron spoke everyone in the arena went quite. They all looked at me , some with fear , others with hatred , and others with disgust and shock. But everyone except Jason my best friend and Connor my younger brother were sending me the same message they didn't want me here.Then someone piked up , someone from the Ares cabin shouted ''what about his brother they were born of the same father last time I checked.''They then all gave the same message to my brother. ``Leave him alone butter brains.`` I shouted back . Suddenly they were all frozen in fear I turned around and a symbol appeared over my friends head it then changed. The symbols were three circles with a hideous monster going around them , and a monstrous snake swallowing the sun. ``All hail Jason Black son of Nurgle , grandson of Apophis.`` Everyone sent him the same message we weren't wanted here , that's all we knew I looked at him giving him a message it just seemed natural to us but we opened a portal to who knows where. Next Chapter Category:Unknown Author Category:Demi-Chaosgod adventures Category:Chapter Page